legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blood-Lands
The Blood Lands are a high level zone located in the Kingdom of the New Sigil. This zone is host the the Patch X-19 Uber Instance, yet to be released. This zone is fairly small on the surface, holding only one city, a small village and some large ruins, but underneath runs a vast series of caves, that extend for kilometres downwards. History The Blood Lands was once a small, independant province of the New Kingdoms. Here there was one great city, rumored to have had sky-scraping spires of white stone, but now all that remains of this long forgotten city is but a charred husk of it's former greatness. In what remains of the old lore for The New Kingdoms says that this city was the staging ground for a once great battle. It was here that 3 vast armies formed together, and marched out into the nearby foothills, to battle a force that of which was never before seen. During the battle, as both armies were claching, a sudden flash burst forth from the sky, lighting the plains on fire, and destroying all that was in this once pristine land. It is also rumored that one person survived the fire, but later dissapeared. The plains are now forever soaked in the blood of the fallen. If one was to walk to the Plains of the Lost War, you would see pools of blood, both human and otherwise, standing still in the fields, the grass dyed red from the bloodshed. Some areas of the plains, namely a small forest close to the great ruins, still burn with the fire that destroyed the plains, a fire of a sickening green hue. Geography The Blood-Lands are situated on the foothills of a mountain range, with many vast roads leading through into the neighbouring lands. The great ruins are located near the start of the foothills, and expands all the way into the mountains. Below the foot hills lie vast plains, barren of anything but grass. The Plains of the Lost War are located to the east of the ruins, near a large cliff face overlooking a field. A small village has sprouted up near the border of ???, here players will meet some new charcters who wish to learn what happened here. A larger sity has formed up in the centre of the plains, forming from the ruins of another city. It is here that a force of people are preparing to venture into the ruins to see what is wrong with these plains, and to hopefully reclaim this land. The caves underneath the Blood-Lands span kilometres in all directions. The bulk of the caves are natural and hard terrain, but some areas are carved and adorned in a strange fashion. Entrances to these caves can be found all over the Blood-Lands. Dungeons Patch X-19 Uber Elite Areas *Plains of the Lost War *Ruins of the Great City Quests *Patch X-19 Quest Line Notable Characters *Sera *Tylious Dawnbane *Aya, the Reclaimer Getting There Despite being open on all sides to neighbouring lands, with roads leading to and from the cities, only one way in is useable for players just entering the Blood-Lands, for fire blocks many routes in. Player will have to fight through one of the cave systems to enter the Blood-Lands. This entrance is located in the wilderness of the neighbouring zone ???. After players advance through the quests, other routes will open up allowing ease of access. Players cannot fly into the zone, or anywhere in the zone at all, even after completeing all the quests, this is because the green fire releases strange fumes into the air, preventing mounts from flying. Resources ... Wild Creatures ... Achievements